Change
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: In G8 meeting room, someone drunk some strawberry juice that he didn't know that it was made by England. Now, chaos ensure because someone turns into a girl! lots of harem and comedies. (I wonder who it is? You will find out soon enough)
1. Chapter 1

**Writer: Hello! I'll just try my best to update as soon as possible. You know, I only update when I have a good mood. Sorry about that Heheheh~ I'm not confident about my grammars, and English is not my native tongue and best subject. I'll try my best to improved! Sorry about my lack of word.**

**Summary: **In G8 meeting room, someone drunk some strawberry juice that he didn't know that it was made by England. Now, chaos ensure because someone turns into a girl! lots of harem and comedies. (I wonder who it is? You will found out soon enough)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine~**

**Note: I'll try my best to be out of character while I write the story. I'm just a newborn Hetalia fan :D. I hope you like it! Oh yeah, When you saw a bold and italic letter of Hetalia, it looks like a change of scenario.**

_**Writer: This chapter is created 5/2/13 and Beta at 8/15/13 by my beta-reader Kaoiri-Obito. Thank you so much for beta-reading. I'm so happy! Sorry guys that this isn't an update. But don't worry, I will update chapter 6 soon :D. I'm going to post the rest chapter 2-5 right now. See you!**_

_Chapter 1: Chaos~_

The night sky hung gloomily over the house of America, casting shadows darker than usual.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuh" an eerie laugh sounds out, loud and alive. It seemed to echo in the dark room; the only light being a few lit candles. Papers covered the floor in a random manner, covering crevices of the ancient material.

Many followers wore black cloaks with hoods covering their faces. They chanted in an in unknown language. The only one who uncovered his hood is a blonde one known as England. England was holding a green plastic cup tightly in his hand. The strange liquid inside was bubbling, and he steps forward to put the strange liquid in the center of the circle on the floor. When he finished putting it in the center, he steps back and was out of range of the strange drawing.

The followers of England were lined up row by row behind England's back; only England was near the circle. He turned to them.

"Gentlemen!" He shouts.

"Hai!" replies the followers. A wicked grin creeps onto his face and he laughs; the sound high in pitch but low in volume, sending chills down many of the followers' spines.

"I will tell you my plan about my revenge for what he has done to me in the past! That foolish Frog, you will pay!"

**Flash Back...**

_In the stadium of unknown place. England saw France naked. And he even saw his...arse. When France turns to him, he was forcing England to take his clothes off._

_"Cut it out!"_

_"Pervert!"_

_"Don't take it off!"_

_"Stop it!" He shouts while shaking his head ._

_"Come on England! This is the form of love! It's all about ancient culture!" explained France while laughing creepily._

_"Nooooooo!" Shouts England while shaking his head vigorously. Suddenly a gunshot rang out, causing France to hault in his actions. Looking to the side he saw it was Switzerland. England momentarily wished it shot France's head or heart._

_"There are some things that I'd rather not see," Switzerland said, gesturing to them. At that, one officer hand cuffs France and begins to drag him away._

_"Mister officer, you don't understand anything about ancient culture! This is the form of love! Being one with god, that's what being naked is all about!" Explained France_

_"I already explained this to England, right England!?" He yelled behind his back._

_"Go in the prison and rot in there!" shouts England back. Switzerland shakes his head and walks away. When England realized he forget to thank him because that's being a gentleman way. Knowing Switzerland that he didn't save him, he do rather not see someone being naked. He don't want to see naked 1 (France) is forcefully making him naked 2 (England). When you look at them that way, it looks like naked 1 was raping him. Yup, this is for his sake, not him. Besides, he do rather not want to see more naked people running around in the stadium._

_**Flash Back Ends...**_

"That foolish France, he will pay for trying to take my clothes off and embarrassing me!" said England angrily with a vein pop. Suddenly he shakes his head and said, "Okay! The plan is-"

Suddenly, someone opens the door and it was America.

"England! It's night time! Do you want to sleep over my house?" asked America happily.

"Do you know what the word "Knocking" is again?" inquired England behind his back.

"Hahahah, I just want to know what you are doing. By the way, what_ are _you doing?" asked America curiously with a cheerful smile.

"It's none of your damn business. Hey, you didn't even answer my question first!" said England.

******Same night in England's house, the basement.**

England was alone this time. He picked out something inside his pocket and saw a small vial while holding the plastic cup and went in the middle of the circle. The vial has black liquid inside.

"Damn it! Since I was interrupted before, I'm doing it in my place again. Stupid America. For some reason, I feel like I've said that before. Doesn't matter. I want my revenge anyway. Huhuhuhuh, don't underestimate my black magic! I'll start now" said England.

"Santara baadara uinzaana uonpaatourana intekantera. Santara baadara uinzaana uonpaatourana intekantera. Santara baadara uinzaana uonpaatourana intekantera." England chanted as he poured the liquid in the plastic cup. As soon as the liquid touches the cup, smoke begins pouring out of it, into England's face. England coughs and waits for the smoke to disappear. When the smoke disappeared, he saw the green liquid glow and turn into pink with a mix of red color, but it's most likely red when you look at it. England laughs creepily.

"It is done! My black magic works! I don't know what he will turn into when he drinks this, but who cares! You'll turn into something hideous creature! Hahahahah!" Laughs England creepily. Suddenly he stops laughing because something strange he has step under his feet. He looked down and saw Russia's head.

"Did I interrupt you something? And you kolled? I feel like I've said that before" said Russia curiously, sticking out his head under England's feet. England stared at him a while until he jumped up and down to sink him back to earth.

"I wasn't calling you!"

**__****Hetalia**

"Heheheh, since I was interrupt again by Russia, damn him." muttered England. He looked at his plastic cup.

"Huhuhuhuh, my plan will start tomorrow morning." said England with an evil smile.

**__****Hetalia~**

Morning comes and England came to breakfast early, carrying a plastic cup. England was thirsty and went inside the kitchen because there's not a single maid around. When he went inside, he saw a maid preparing the food on the table while the chef cooks. He put the cup on top of the table. The table was messy. Distracted by the sound of his mythical friends outside the kitchen, he approaches them. He never saw the maid brings out the same plastic cup like him, neatly line up and that it was seven. Unfortunately for England, his cup were near at the seven cup. She thought she put eight of them because the maid was very drowsy. When the maid pick out the pitcher and put some water and strawberry juice flavour inside, she mixed the inside of the pitcher with a spoon and poured the cup one by one until it was empty, but it was exactly seven. The maid was satisfied to what she has done, so she put the 8 cup on the tray and walks away with them.

**_At England_**

"Hahahah, Uni, don't rub my face, It tickles! Fairy, stop that! Hahahah, I love you guys!" said England, happily. He never notices the maids were carrying the food and drinks passes by behind his back. Some of the maid were staring at him like he was crazy, but some of the maids were used to it and ignored him.

England spent his time with his mythical friends. Hours flew by without him noticing. The unicorn was still rubbing his face when he look at the time of his watch.

"Crap!" he shouted, and he runs while saying his good byes to his friends

England went inside the kitchen and saw the table is empty. He looked around his surroundings and saw no ones there. He starts looking the cup in the kitchen frantically. When he looked on his watch, he saw that he was running out of time. With a sighed, he gives up and tries to find it later.

When he walks to his destination, he saw everyone near the front entrance with a smiling America and everyone chatting.

"Veeeeeeeeee~ Veeeeeeee~ Paaaaaastaaaaa~"

"Aru, Aru, Aru, Aru."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol Vodka!"

"Ahhh~ Young ones. I wonder how they get so much energy? I'm getting old."

"Hahahahahahahahah!"

"I wonder why I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots" Germany sighed. Someone patted his shoulder and he looked who it is.

"I know." nods France in agreement.

"I'm not an idiot! It is fun to join them, right nihon? Aru." asked China and looked at Japan.

"...Ah, yeah."

"What's with the pause!?"

"Ah, I think we are missing someone" realized France. At that moment, England burst into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" apologized England.

"Hahahahah! It's okay! I know you over-slept like me" said America cheerfully while patting his back. Hard.

"Could you stop that, bastard! And No, I am not a sloth like you. Tell the maids that I came earlier than you" said England, annoyed at America.

"Then why are you late? Don't tell me you read porns at night." said France. He looked at France.

"Dumbass! I don't read dirty porns like you and Germany!" yells England. His face was turning red with embarrassment mixed with anger.

"Hohohoho! Don't be shy, my friend England. I don't read porns. I only look at them nude because It was a beauty of art! Even Germany understand the beauty of true art!" explained France.

"Please don't involve me in your fight. And I don't read porn everyday." Mumbles Germany. Italy heard him.

"Vee~, Doitsu, Doitsu, last night, I saw you rea-" Said Italy in mid-sentence. If you are wondering why, it's because Germany covered his hand on Italy's mouth.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not a pervert like you!" shouts England.

"Hohohoho, I'm offended. It's called art! How many times do I have to tell you? It is art! I even saw men and women nude in magazine! It's called the beauty of art!" explained France proudly. Everyone was silence and looked at France. France was curious why they stopped chattering.

"What? Do you want to look at my magazine? Since I didn't bring my women magazine, how about me as a model in the men magazine? You will see how artistic my body was!" said France. Everyone backed away from him as far as they can and said, "No!" in unison. Do you want to know what they thought when he said that? I'll show you.

_'France-nii-san is scary_!' thought Italy. He was shaking in fear with tears stuck in his eyes. He even hugs Germany as comfort. Germany hugs back in return for comfort.

_'Is this what Europeans would do?'_ asked Japan inside his thought. He thinks it was weird, even thought he saw Italy and German naked a long time ago.

'_I don't want to see a naked France twice_!' England thought, and he pales while staying away from France as far as he can.

_'It's gross/aru_.' Thought China, Germany, America, Russia, and Canada at the same time. They don't want to see France naked in front of them. Germany preferred female though.

_'At least I'm not a super pervert like him' _adds Germany.

"Hahahahah, why don't we come inside! I have a surprised!" said America cheerfully, obviously changing the subject. Everyone gave him their attention, happy to focus on something else.

"Veee~ What is it!? What is it!?" said Italy, energetically.

"I'm glad you ask! Here it is!" said America and opens the door loudly. When they came inside the G8 meeting room, delicious food with any kinds of expensive delicacies and drinks were already prepared.

"Whoa, aru! If you said that your chefs cooks, you should have told me and I would help them, aru!" said China.

"Hahahah, no way. This is a meeting!" said America.

"America, It should be DOCUMENTS prepared on the table and NOT some food." said Germany, irritated.

"What are you talking about, Germany? This is a change of pace! Of course there's some documents after we eat breakfast!" America said with a smile.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Let's eat! I'm hungry!" whines Italy. Germany sighs and nods.

"Okay...If we already finished eating, we shall discuss things" agreed Germany. Everyone cheers, except Japan.

_'Youngsters these days were really _energetic' Japan thought and sighed.

"All right! Let's sit down and eat! But first, we will drink strawberry juice! It's supposed to be a wine, but we ran out! It's a pledge of friendship, so no ones say no! But don't worry, I already ordered wine for later" explained America.

_'Friendship eh...' _Thought England. When he looked around, he saw the color of their drinks and he pales. America notices him and asked, "Dude! You alright? You look pale!" England looked at him slowly and nodded. America began to speak and chat here and there. England ignored what he was saying. The only thing he was focusing about was the same color of his potions and they were LOTS of them.

There's one thing he thought. He was doom and hoping that Russia never drinks it because his potion were not tested yet. If Russia drinks it, he will be curse forever by him. He knows Russia's curse is much stronger. Now, Let us say good luck to our dear England.

_'In the end, they all forgot about me.'_ thought Canada.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

_**To be continue~**_

**Writer: Gosh! It is late! I'm sorry about my grammars, but hey, I tried my best TAT. I'll see you all around. If you gave me many reviews, I'll start update faster. I hope you like it! I better go now. I have summer class tomorrow. Do you think I type them out of character? I wished not .. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer: Thank you for review, follow, and favorite story! I was so happy when you review! Sorry I didn't update in last week. I'm very busy. Do you think it's out of character? I hoped not -_-U**

**Warning: Foul language (For England), and Grammars**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine!**

_**Writer: This chapter was being edited by my Beta-reader 8/15/13. Her name is Kaori-Obitto-chan or my sensei for short.**_

_**Chapter 2 : Italy transformation part 1**_

Inside the meeting, everyone took their own seat. The smell of the warm and fresh food hung thickly in the air. Since this is their second meeting as G8 members, everyone chatted noisily. England looks nervous at first, looking at their drinks left and right and notices something strange. He glanced towards China and stood up immediately and shouts, "Ahhh!" while pointing his finger at China, giving everyone attention.

"What is it, aru?" asked China.

"Why the bloody hell are you here!? You're not suppose to be here!" said England and stopped pointing his finger at China.

"Because, I wanted to see my little brother Japan, right aru?" said China happily and looked at Japan. Everyone looked at Japan, but Japan keeps quiet.

"...Ah, Yes?" said Japan, unsure and look away.

"Why are you so cold!? I never raised you to be a cold-hearted person!" exclaimed China.

**__****Hetalia**

"Get the bloody hell out of here!" shouts England and kicks China out of the door. England closed the door and sighed. England never notices that France was behind his back.

"Hohohohoh! Showing your true self? Your not gentlemanly at all" said France and shakes his head in disappointed.

"Shut up, you git!" said England and punched his face.

"Why you!? Not my beautiful face! Take this!" and then, they punched and kicked each other and turns into a fight.

Meanwhile, at the table. Italy stood beside Russia and asked, "Veee~ Should we stop them?" Russia looks at him and answered,

"No" with a smile plastered on his face.

"Veee~ Why?" asked Italy. Italy should be scared talking to Russia right now. But his curiosity was killing him. Russia looked at him and Italy flinched.

"Because, it is fun seeing their faces turns ugly. Ah, but their face is already ugly. Ah, I know! It's for our entertainment, that's it, our entertainment~" said Russia cheerfully.

"H-help me..." said Canada. Russia was sitting on Canada's lap. Again. Italy shivered in fear because he was hearing things and he was scared about Russia's answers.

_'K-kowai' _Italy thinks while shaking. Japan suddenly appears beside him and tries to comfort him, patting his shoulder in a friendly matter.

"Hahahahah! Minna! Let's drink to our pledge of friendship!" announced America cheerfully. England and France stops fighting. The two of them dust their own clothes to look clean

"Oh, It's already started?" asked France.

"Uh...yeah..." answered England nervously. He turns pale.

'Please-France-drink-it. Please-France-drink-it. Please-France-drink-it-and-turn-into-a-hideous-fre aking-monster-and-not-Russia. Wait a minute. Russia is already a monster! Please-France-drink-it!' chanted England inside his mind.

'_Damn! I should told my followers to chant France's name to become come true_.' continued England inside his thought. England's thoughts drifted to how France would turn into a hideous monster inside his mind.

France looked at England curiously. He didn't like how England changed his expressions so quickly. After a moment he just shrugged it off. France looked at England and saw his happy expression. France's eyes glint.

"Hohohoho. If you don't stop smiling with your stupid face, I'm going to kiss you." said France. England never hears him.

_'Perfect' _Thought France. he smirk. He come closer to England's face, until it touches their noses. England snap off and saw how close France's face to his.

"You Git! Bloody W*****! Wine-freak! Get the hell out of my face!" said England and punched him on his stomach. France groan and fell to the floor, unconcious.

**Meanwhile, at Russia, Japan, and Italy**.

Italy was painting happily with his canvas. We didn't know where Italy got that.

Japan and Russia were curious about what Italy's painting, so the two of them watched behind Italy's back. Russia was amazed how beautiful Italy's drawing was. The painting was truly beautiful! Even Japan was amazed, too.

"Italy-san, it's beautiful!" compliment Japan. Italy stops painting first, turns at Japan, and said,

"Thank you, Japan! I draw it randomly~"

Italy draws the eight of them laying on the green grass with sunflowers surrounds them. They're sleeping peacefully. Russia was silent and waited Italy to finish his painting. When Italy turned away and started painting again, with finishing touches, he was finished.

"Done~!" said Italy cheerfully. Suddenly, someone hugs him and whisper to him. "Belong to Russia, Belong to Russia, Belong to Russia!"

**Meanwhile, at Germany.**

"Just start already!" said Germany. He feels tired all of a sudden because of their behavior. All he wanted was for this meeting to end and be over with!

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Help me!" shouts Italy for help. Germany looked at his friend and was surprised. Russia was hugging Italy with dark aurora surrounds him and whispering something.

"Italia!"

**__****Hetalia**

Many hours later, they finally sit on their own chair. France was still out cold though. He was laying on the ground.

"Hahahahah! Since we have fun first, our food turns cold!" said America cheerfully. Germany was grumbling about.

"We wasted our time again"

Italy was hugging Germany's arm, shivering in fear with tears stuck on his eyes. He was quite scared about Russia.

Meanwhile, at Russia. He was staring at Italy darkly.

"Soon...You will be mine."

Japan looked at Italy sympathetically and sighed.

"Hahahah! We should start now! But...We need France to wake up first" suggested America. Russia snapped off and raised his hand.

"Oh, Good! My friend Russia shall wake him up" said America cheerfully. Russia stoop up, went near at France, and whispered something to his ears.

"Nooooo! Stoooopp iiiittt!" shouts France suddenly, and sit down straight while shaking his head furiously. Everyone sweat drop.

_'I wonder what he says' _thought everyone.

"Come on, France. Our pledge of friendship shall start soon. You're the only one we are waiting for." said Russia cheerfully. France nods shakily and went to his chair. When the two of them sat on their chair, America told them about to raise their plastic cups. All of them followed America.

"Even though it is not cool that we don't have a glass. So, I said glass instead of plastic to sound way more cool!" said America cheerfully.

"Where the bloody hell did your glasses go off to!?" asked England.

"Ah! I gave them to my friend Tony. He told me that he needs lots of glass for their party, so I gave it to him all of them and also the wine. That's why I ran off stock now." answered America cheerfully.

******Meanwhile, at Tony's Spaceship.**

Tony and his friends were so drunk that they lay on the ground, sleeping. Tony woke up and Hiccup.

"Fu-limey" he said and he was unconscious.

******Meanwhile, at G8 meeting room.**

America decided that Italy should form a speech. Italy agreed though. The eight members were quite tired of raising their hands.

"Veee~ Our friendship should never be betrayed! When some of you are on the pinch, we will save you! That's what I told to Germany first until we become best of friends! Germany Introduced Japan to me, and we become fast friends too! We never betray our friendship. Since we form as a sign of our friendship in here, my list of friends has grown! I has so happy vee~ Please take good care of us! I hoped we will stay friends forever~" said Italy cheerfully.

"F-friends..." said England.

"W-what a wonderful speech! I, the hero, shall save you all!" said America.

"My cute little Italy has grown up..." said France while sniffing dramatically.

"Kolkolkolkolkol yes...I'll be your friend...You all interest me."

"Please...someone help me... My legs are stiff now"

"Italia..."

When the speech is finished, they drink their strawberry juice. England has forgotten about his potion though...

When Italy finished drinking, he dropped his cup and turns pale. His head began thobbing and his vision became blurry. The next thing anyone knew, he was on the floor and not responding.

"Italy!" Everyone shouted worriedly.

**__****to be continue**

"Until the end...They still forgot about me..."

"Who?"

"Canada"

_**totally to be continue...**_

**Writer: I know chapter 2 isn't funny, but chapter 3 will be! I dunno if you're enjoying my chapter xD. I have to go to sleep now. I stay up late to finish this chapter. I have summer class though...So I'll seeing you soon! Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer: Finally! My summer class is over! Yokatta! (sighed in relief). I'm going to comment your review :3. Thank you for 6 follows, 4 favorites, and 4 reviews in one day in May, 13, 2013. (I always counting because of boredom). Oh yeah, my title change :D.**

_Karebear: **What's a kool beans? :3?**_

_sorcha: **Thank you for liking it.**_

_Baylee1100: **The truth is...I type this chapter immediately when I finished typing chapter 2 :3. Sorry for waiting xD. **_

_Sigatsu-chan: _**_You will find out in this chapter :3._ **

_Baylee1100: **This is were you will find out who turns into a girl is. I think I leave a clue in my last chapter (wink)**_

_Changing States: **Do you know how excited I am when I'm writing this fic.? :3. I wanted to update immediately when I post new chapter. But, I wanted to update slowly or normally.**_

_SernaJ: **Unfortunate, he isn't. Sorry when your hope is up.**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning: Grammatical errors and spelling. I hope you forgive me (bows timidly)**

_'Weeeeeee'- Thoughts_

"Hello, guys!"- normal

**Writer: This chapter was already edited by my beta-reader name Kaori-Obitto. I hoped you enjoy. I just stick the old ones about my warning thingies.**

_Chapter 3: Italy Transformation 2_

******Germany POV**

When I wake up early in the morning as usual, I saw a strange/mysterious girl appear out of nowhere beside me...naked. I paled.

**__****Germany POV ends**

"D-did I...really do...it?" Germany asked himself and turns pale. He was blushing and thinking about his possibilities doing that to a civilian. He tries his best not to look at the naked girl, so he looks away awkwardly.

'___Think Germany! What did you do during the night? Lets see...When Italy was unconscious, the meeting is over. We decided that our next meeting will be Italy's situation about who poison him. We went to the hospital as fast as possible. Luckily, Italy isn't poison. I never look at their faces because I'm so worried about my friend's well being. I feel one of them is responsible for this. I wonder who? Wait a minute. I'll think about that later! I need to think about my situation right now! Let me____see...When the doctor told us that it was okay to bring Italy home, I suggested to bring him inside my house, everyone agreed, and I went to my house immediately and go to the guest room. So, I put him there. It was already night when I went home. I was worrying frantically about Italy's well being in the guest room. I watched at him sleeping, hoping he wakes up and my bruder suddenly visit me, without me noticing and I let my guard down at that. He said I looked like shit and offered me to go to the bar with him. Of course, I decline because I needed to watch Italy, but my bruder is persistent and force me to go with him because he thinks I'm sick declining about the-awesome-beer. So, I have no choice but to have a drink with him in the bar. I think I drink too much back there. When I went home, I go to my bed and fall asleep with my usual attire...That's how I remember.__'_ Thought Germany with a serious look. He knows he really didn't do it. Maybe he should call Japan and tell him about his situation. Germany stood up, decided to do just that, went to his office, and calls Japan's number. Only three rings, Japan answered.

"Moshi-Moshi, Japan's residence, Japan speaking." answered Japan on the phone.

"Good morning Japan. Germany speaking." greeted Germany. He was nervous about telling Japan his weird situation.

"Ohayo, Doitsu. Did you want to tell me something?" asked Japan curiously. Japan's knows that every time Germany calls him, he was always serious.

"Yes...This is a serious situation I have. It's quite...embarrassing and awkward to say this" Germany saidhonestly and sighed. He used his free hand to comb his messy hair.

"And that is?" inquired Japan, encouraging him to continue.

_'Here goes nothing'_ thought Germany.

"You see...There's a naked girl beside my bed, of course I didn't do it!" said Germany immediately with a blush on his face so that he might misunderstand about this.

"It is quite awkward and embarrassing indeed" agreed Japan.

"I don't know what to do! I know I read some...porn." said Germany out loud, accepted that he reads porn. Japan on the other hand, blushed at him saying that boldly.

"But, I never do it! I swear! What will I do, Japan? If my bruder sees this, he will be happy and annoy me about how I do it or how good it is" said Germany, embarrassed to say that. He blushed at that.

"Ah..Just wake the girl up and asked her questions, or wait her to wake herself up" suggested Japan.

"Okay...I will do that, Thank you Japan." said Germany. He sighed in relief. He was thankful about Japan helping him.

"You are welcome. If you have trouble, just ask me. Ja ne (See you soon)." said Japan and hang up the phone. Germany put the phone down on their proper place.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! My chest feels heavy and I sound like a girl!" said the unfamiliar voice. Someone opens the door loudly and Germany look who it is. He blushed seeing the naked girl in front of him and looks away quickly. He heard the door close with a click. He knows that the door is already locked. Germany remembers that his door knob is broken and it was now an auto-lock.

"P-please miss! P-please put some clothes on!" said Germany. He was panicking inside his mind.

"Veeee~ What are you talking about?" asked the girl, oblivious that she was naked. Hearing her accent, Germany concluded that she is an Italian.

"W-who are you!? Please cover yourself up with my blanket!" exclaimed Germany. He was panicking inside and out. He really didn't know about this awkward situation before.

"Veee.~ What are you talking about, doitsu? It's me, Italy! We already see each other naked many times! And you already saw me naked during my siesta." answered the girl, known as Italy, cheerfully.

"W-what are you talking about!? I-Italy is obviously a boy and not a girl! Please cover yourself." said Germany. He was trying his best not to look at the naked girl. The girl steps forward. Hearing her steps, he stays as far away as possible.

'_What is she talking about!? I never see her before. Did I? D-did I really...DO it!?' _He thinks while his mind were swirling around, filled with confusion. He panicked and paled at that same time.

_'Calm down, Germany! I know I didn't do it_. thought Germany, trying to calm down.

"D-doitsu...Do you hate me?" asked the girl. Her voice sounds sad when she says that. Germany snapped off and comes to the reality about his situation.

"H-how do you know me? And err...I-I..." stammered Germany awkwardly. He was looking around, of course not looking at the girl. He was blushing madly.

'This is my first time. How awkward my situation is with a girl' Thought Germany. Suddenly, someone hugs him. However, her breasts were touching on his chest. If he was blushing more, he looks like a tomato now. They fall on the ground because they're off balance. Now, the girls was on top of him.

"Please get off of me! If you're Italy, tell me his human name and tell my hobbies also!" said Germany, closing his eyes so that he can't see the full view of the girl's body.

"My human name is Feliciano Vargas. My brother's name is LovinoVargas. If you want more information about yourself, I will tell you that you hide your porn under your bed and closet. You're also a closet pervert and-" Italy was cut-off because Germany's hand was covering his mouth. Germany pushed him off and now Germany was on top of him.

"S-Stop! You're really Italy! Please don't say it anymore!" exclaimed Germany, covering Italy's mouth with his hand so that he can stop talking. He now believes he was Italy. He was more embarrass now because Italy would talk more about his other secret if he continues. He was still closing his eyes though. Suddenly, he heard the creaking sound of his door.

"Sorry to intrude, Germany. I knock many times but no one answer. So, I use your keys and-" said Japan in mid-sentence, because he was quite surprised about their...position. Germany and Italy looked at him. Italy, confused. Germany, now opens his eyes, is looking at him awkwardly. And Japan, surprised evidently on his face.

"I am so sorry to intrude about your activity. Please continue while I wait outside in the living room." said Japan, coughing on his fist with blush on his face awkwardly and closed the door immediately.

"Japan, wait!" exclaimed Germany.

**__****Hetalia**

Germany explained the misunderstanding and finally got Japan to believe him. The three of them were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Italy, covering his/her body with a blanket, was looking at them normally like nothing was wrong. Japan nods and understand about their strange...situation now.

"So, you are saying that this is Italy? He turns into a girl because some unknown phenomenon turns him into her and we did not know who the one did this?" summarized Japan. Germany nods as an answer.

"Yes, I suspect that the Allied forces did this while we are in the meeting." conclude Germany seriously. Japan nodded as agreement.

"Yes, I believe so with our circumstances is. We will find out and investigate this next week" suggested Japan. Germany nodded as agreement

"So...What are we going to do now that he turns into a girl?" asked Japan. The two of them looked at Italy. Italy has long brown hair with strange hair curl on the left side decorating her hair and her eyes were still close. They knew that if Italy open her eyes, she will turn even more beautiful.

"T-tell me, Italy...Why aren't you panicking?" asked Germany curiously.

"Veee~ I don't know, Doitsu. I want to become a boy soon. Turning into a girl is quite fun, but I don't know how to pee when I'm like this, and my bust feels heavy!" complained Italy. The two of them blushed and sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, Italy. Why are you naked on my bed?" asked Germany, while he coughed his fist with a blushed on. Italy looked at him.

"I feel hot on my bed first so I took off my clothes. Suddenly, I feel lonely and I decided to go on your bed as usual, but I feel cold so I lay beside you to give me warmth and comfort." answered Italy cheerfully.

"Is it okay to order my product in Japan? I will buy some kimonos for Italy and also wooden sandals." offered Japan, changing the subject quickly because how awkward the situation is. Germany nodded, thankful that Japan immediately changing the subject.

"Please do...I have a major head-ache today, and we didn't cook breakfast yet." said Germany. He sighed in frustration.

'Why did this strange situation keep happening to me?' He thought and sighed. He looked at Italy.

"Veee~"

_'Now that I think about it, It's because Italy was here that made my life become completely weird. Sometimes, I don't understand him.'_ He thought and sighed.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! I'll cook pasta and wurst. Ne, Ne, Nihon. Let's make rice ball!" suggested Italy cheerfully and looked at Japan. Japan looked at him and said, "You go off first, I have to talk to Germany a little bit, if that is okay with you, Italy." Japan was okay cooking with him and agreed immediately.

"Hai!" said Italy cheerfully, and ran off excitedly, dropping Germany's blanket on the floor while he runs off.

"Italy! Wear the blanket on!" shouts Germany. But it's too late. Italy already left. Germany sighed, stood up, picked up the blanket that Italy drop, and turned at Japan and asked, "What is it that you wanted me to talk about?"

"Ah, yes." coughed Japan with his fist and blushed.

'Yes?" encouraged Germany.

"You see...etto...We need to buy undergarment and...bras for Italy" continued the blushing Japanese man. The two of them stared each other with complete silent.

"So..." said Germany, speechless and awkward, while scratching his finger on his cheek.

"I honestly am embarrassed saying this, Doitsu. So, I wont say it twice." said Japan seriously. Germany nodded slowly. Once again, complete silence. They only heard water boiling, pan sizzling, and Italy humming softly.

"I don't think it was a good idea to go to the girl's clothing store" said Germany, looking away. Everyone will think that the two of them were perverts when they go to the female section together. Imagine, the two of them going in there buying female's underwear and bras? That's totally humiliating!. The worst is, when the Allied Forces sees them going inside, they will tease them.

"Hai! We need help as much as possible and that is another girl. Maybe we should ask help for our acquaintances? Maybe some of them is already acquaintance of other girl that he might know?" suggested Japan, unsure if they have one. Japan was awkward when he speak to other girls. Germany and Japan thinks deeply together. Suddenly, Italy calls them that breakfast is ready. Germany and Japan stops their musing and decides to eat first. They walked towards the kitchen slowly. When they came inside the kitchen, The two of them stared at Italy with a blush on their faces. Italy was wearing an apron in front of them, naked at that.

"Nihon, Doitsu! Breakfast is ready~" said Italy cheerfully, unaware that the two of them feels uncomfortable staring at him/her.

"Doitsu, please call me when Italy is fully clothed." said Japan with a straight face. He turns and walks away.

"H-hai..." replied Germany. He sighed. Now, he has a full head-ache. Italy looked at Japan's departure.

"Ve?" said Italy. He only tilted his head in confusion.

_**To be continue**_

**Writer: Wow...This is long. I feel excited when episode 15 shows up. Are you guys excited, too? I do! (squeals) When there's more reviews, I'll type my chapter faster and update earlier. This chapter is supposed to be published next week. Sorry for waiting. More reviews, faster update! :D. Oh yeah, chapter four will maybe be short :3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer: Augh! Next time...I wont create too many new stories. -_-U. I'm very sorry that you waited long.**

_Changing States: **Yoh! Long time no see :D. I'm so happy you found this hilarious! I planned that a long time ago, too much earlier than that. **_

_Shigatsu-chan: **Yey! Congratulation! Here, a cookie for you :3.**_

_Baylee1100: **My friend, I dunnu this chapter will be funny :3. I just hoped so _^.**_

_Karebear: **Thank you! :D. I'm so happy hearing/reading that! :D.**_

_insane-assylum-13: **I'm glad you love it! :D.**_

_sorcha: **I bet it will be funny about their reactions +_+.**_

**Note: I'm so glad some of you review this story. It gives me motivation to write! Even though I have so many grammatical errors xD, I'll never give up this story and I decided to continue this. Do you know how many times I read your reviews :3?**

**Please review more~**

**Warning: Spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine~**

_**Note: This chapter is already edited by my beta-reader. Her name is Kaori-Obitto. Wow, I look like an announcement or what. I'm getting lazy writing this over and over again, but I have to, because this is the sign of respect by my beta-reader. The same day where I posted in previous chapters. Ciao~**_

_Chapter 4: _

When the three of them were seated in the dining room on the wooden table, they eat together. Germany is beside with Japan while Italy is in front of Germany. Italy was already covered with blanket that Germany gave it to her.

"Paaaassstaaaa~" Italy said while eating her pasta quite blissfully. Japan looked at her. Germany noticed him and asked curiously, "Is there something wrong, Nihon?"

Japan never looked at Germany. Instead, he only stared at Italy. "Doitsu...for some reason...I can see her background full of flowers in the atmosphere."

"What!?" asked Germany in bewilderment and looked at Italy. He only see none. Italy continues to eat, oblivious that the two of them were looking at her.

"Japan...I never saw-"

"Nani mo arimasen (It's nothing)" said Japan, looks away and continues to eat like nothing happens. Germany only looks at him,

'_I wonder what his thoughts are...' _muses Germany. He only sighs and continues to eat. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang outside. The three of them were startled and looked at the door in the kitchen, expecting that someone will come.

_'Don't tell me it's...'_ thought Germany and sighed.

"Guys stay here and I'll confront that person" said Germany and stood up.

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Japan (Nervously) and Italy (Cheerfully) in unison.

"Prusssia is in the awesome hooooouuuussseeee! Oh yeah! Bruder, I'm back" said Prussia and opens the wooden door quite loudly. Prussia caught attention to an unknown girl inside his brother's house, only wearing a blanket. The three of them stared at Prussia. Japan is only staring at him with his straight face and said, "Okeari". Meanwhile, at Italy, he is only staring at him with his usual goofy face while Germany stared at him awkwardly. Prussia suddenly grins.

_'That stupid grin...It's too late' _thought Germany. His migraine is coming out now, and he sighs in exasperation.

"Bruder, is not what it looks like!" exclaimed Germany. Suddenly, Prussia is beside Germany and whisper to his ear. "How did you do it? Is it fun?" Germany blushes in crimson red.

"Bruder! Is not really what it looks like!" yells Germany, quite annoyed at his brother's misunderstanding. Prussia only a few feet away.

"Bruder! Don't be ashamed! Your awesome bruder really understands! I know you need an awesome laid back because you're stress in work! Come on, bruder! Tell me how good it is doing it with a girl! Did you use your toys or do some bondage?" asked Prussia boldly with his cheerful loud voice. Prussia was glad his awesome little bruder finally relax and having fun like a true man would do. Germany and Japan blushes in crimson red because of Prussia's words. Japan coughed on his fist, giving him attention. His face is back to normal.

"Summimasen (Excuse me), can you see we are eating here? Please join us and let us explain your misunderstanding." said Japan politely. He continues to eat his rice ball. Prussia shrugs and sits on the free chair beside the girl and Germany in his own sit. When he looks closely, she was oddly familiar, until she heard her saying "Vee~". Italy already done eating. He only watched them clueless. Prussia eyes got widen.

"Ohh...I see!" said Prussia. He crossed his arm on his chest and nodded like he finally understand the situation. The three of them looked at Prussia.

"You do?" asked Japan.

"Yeah, It's pretty obvious that my bruder likes Italian women. I bet her bust is big." said Prussia boldly, while nodding his head like he says was right.

"I do?" asked Italy. He looked underneath his blanket and was surprised she really does. Italy looked at Germany happily.

"Nee Nee Doitsu! My bust size is-"

"ITALIA! Be serious enough!" shouts Germany. He was blushing. Seeing his bruder blush, He laughed with his usual "Keseseese!" and he seems like a virgin when he shouted like that. Wait a minute. Did he not f*** her? Prussia frown. Japan decided he didn't hear anything and decided to finish his pasta.

'Is _this what siblings talk about in Europeans?' _asked Japan inside his thoughts and sighs. Germany's migraine suddenly hits him. He massages his temples to ease the pain. Japan, seeing his friend in distress, decided to help him. He can read the atmosphere, for example: Italy has a happy-go-lucky and clueless in the atmosphere, Prussia has mischievous but happy lingering in the air, and Germany has a dark atmosphere, that seems he has a deep thoughts filled with troubles. He understand Germany's troubles. Like the last time the eggs in the supermarket is rising in Japan and wasting a lot of money because of taxes. Suddenly, Prussia, Italy, and Germany saw smoke above Japan's head.

"Ohhh! Nihon is mad! Quick! wave our white flags!" exclaimed Italy and suddenly waves the mini white flag out of thin air. Prussia looked at the white flag that the girl was holding until...he finally remembers something.

"Oh! Where's Ita-chan?" asked Prussia. Japan, stops being mad, looked at Italy and also Germany. Prussia was confused and looked at the girl, too.

"Why are you-" Wait a minute. That familiar smile...A curl on her head... And her "Vee's"... A white flag.

"..."

"This is totally awesome! Italy has a hot, cute, beautiful sister!" exclaimed Prussia. Germany's vein pop suddenly pop out on his forehead. Japan already covered his hands on his ears because he was beside Germany.

"THAT'S ITALY, IDIOT!"

**__****Hetalia~**

Germany explained what happens to them, of course Japan explained about their plan while Italy daydream about pasta. Prussia listens and finally understand.

"So...This is Italy" Prussia said while looking at Italy. Of course, Italy didn't pay them attention; She only thinks pasta inside his mind. Germany and Japan "Hmm!" as an answer while nodding their heads.

"So, you want me to find a girl that needs to go to the clothing store for females only" said Prussia about their plan while looking at them. Germany and Japan nodded.

"Kesesesese, Italy being a girl is awesome though...But I'm still an awesome me!

"Luckily, you have the right person for telling the awesome me! I know one girl who might help you! Because I'm so awesome!" said Prussia with his loud voice, filled with pride.

"I get it already! Tell me already, bruder!" said Germany, annoyed.

"Very well! It is..." said Prussia. He suddenly stops and paled.

"Well?" said Germany, waiting his bruder's reply. He raised his left eyebrows while crossing his arms on his chest, waiting his bruder to reply.

"It is..." said Prussia again. He suddenly imagine a girl with long brown hair wriggling around, eyes twinkling with dark aurora surrounding her, wearing a maid dress and holding a cast-iron frying pan looking at him. He shivered in fear, and plus paled.

"Hung-hung-hung...aaaaa-a-a-a-Hahahahah! Never mind about that! Kesesese, sorry bruder. I have to go because I have-er-urgent business. Yeah, urgent business!" said Prussia quivkly, convinced saying that and he stood up.

"Quickly, nihon! Prepared the ropes already!" barked Germany in order. He stood up quickly.

"Hai! I already prepared. I'm terribly sorry for doing this, but this for the best." said Japan and apologizes to him. He suddenly have ropes in his hands. Prussia sweat drops. He stood up.

"Kesesese, chill bruder. D-don't use that on me because I'm your awesome bruder! A-are you seriously tieng me up on the chair? It was un-awesome if you do that to me" said Prussia and steps back. He was sweating with bullets. Germany and Japan were coming closer; their eyes twinkling.

"Ja, I'm always wanted to do this a long time ago." said Germany with a small smile, coming closer to him.

"I-Ita-chan help me!" pleads Prussia for help. He was already cornered near the sink. Suddenly, Italy snapped off with his dreamland, skips toward at Prussia, and gave him the white flag.

"Veee~ I don't know what's going on~ But this might help you by giving you my white flag! I have lots, so you don't have to worry losing it Prussia~" said Italy cheerfully, and goes back to his chair and begins to daydream again. Japan and Germany approaches toward Prussia, and they jumped.

"Ding dong! Sorry to interrupt. Since there will be some violence around here, we will seeing you next time! Ciao~!" said Italy. He/She winked at us and waved good bye.

******Meanwhile...**

England was sitting on his chair, sipping with his earl grey tea in his tea cup. He was reading a novel. Suddenly, he notices us and looked at us. He closed the book and put it on his lap.

"Pardon me, why are you all doing in my room? Do you want to see me because I didn't pop out in the last chapter? Please, don't flutter me! I know I'm a gentleman. I know I'm not the main character. What? You want me to be the last nation to see? I see...I guess it is fine." said England and laughed pleasantly.

Meanwhile, near his door, there was a small crack and France took a sneak peak at the laughing England. He finds out that he was talking to himself. Again.

_'I wonder Angleterre is taking on drugs'_ wonders France inside his thoughts. Suddenly, England saw flying mint bunny flying beside his shoulder.

Meanwhile, in the eyes of France, he was looking at England and saw him looking beside his shoulder. When he looks at it, he saw nothing again.

"Hahahahah! Flying mint bunny! Please come and join me with our spectator!" said England happily.

"Hai! I will~ I'm so glad your not lonely anymore! I'll cheer just in case~" said flying mint bunny cheerfully.

"I'm quite happy you say that to me, flying mint bunny! The gits told me I'm crazy talking about myself. I mean, It's quite rude ignoring my magical friends. Oh, pardon me about my rude words. It's not you, my spectators, are gits. I'm talking about the other gits that has the same situation I have. But worry not, I'll see you in the future chapters. See you later!" said England, looking at us and waves us good bye with a smirk while drinking his tea.

Meanwhile, at France, he only sighs at what he sees.

'_Yup...He needs medical check-up. Wait a minute. I know I have seen inside his pastry about his medicine that I give him in his last birthday. Oh là là! Don't tell me he didn't drink it! La ma petite Angleterre, be thankful that without moi, Frances de frere, is still taking good care with you._' said France inside his mind. He skips away and decides to put the medicine inside England's tea next time. He didn't want to argue with him anyway. Besides, his rival/little brother is sick. When England is cured, they can fight or argue whatever they want. France decided to be a little nice with him. When France was out of England's hearing range, he laughed with his signature. "Hon hon hon hon hon!"

Meanwhile, at England with flying mint bunny, they laughed together quite pleasantly.

**To be continue~**

**Writer: I'm so sorry I didn't update a few weeks. I'm playing RO Valkyrie Uprising and reading hetalia fan fiction TAT. My summer vacation is almost over~ TAT. Thank you for review!**

**Please Review~ I want to know what your thoughts will be :3~**

**Translation time~ (I dunno if it's right~ I only translate it in internet)**

_**Oh la la!- **Oh Dear!- _**(French)**

_**La ma petite Angleterre- **My little England-_** (French)**

_**Moi- **me- _**(French)**

_**Frances de frere- **Big Brother France- _**(French)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer: I wonder why every time I write is sooo~ long! I'm going to type a little shorter now~ It's a challenge inside my mind~ Oh yeah, Thank you who reviews, fav., and follows :3.**

**Warning: wrong grammars and spelling**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine**

_**previously in the last chapter or short summary: Prussia got tied up, and France has a new goal.**_

_**Note: This chapter is already edited by my awesome beta-reader name Kaori-Obitto sensei or -chan for short. Don't worry guys. I'm going to update soon 'cause I missed you all~ I've become so busy these days (Sighs). And I sprain my ankle! Kaori-chan already knows that 'cause I told her first :3. See you in chapter 6. I'll try my best to make you laugh like in chapter 3. Comedy is not my forte really. Since I wanted to make you guys laugh, I'll try my best to think about my plot (Winks). See you guys! **_

_Chapter 5: Free at last, and another crazy Idea_

_******Prussia Pov**_

I can't believe that I, the awesome Prussia, got tied up by my bruder and Japan! It was totally unawesome! Me, the awesome Prussia, never gives up escaping! And Ita-chan only watches me tied up! How cruel!

Today, I was sitting on the wooden chair, got tied up by the ropes, and also my feet! It was so unawesome! At least my bruder got better at tying ropes. I, the awesome Prussia, was quite awesome and proud teaching him how to tie an enemy, except he tied me as well. So totally unawesome! I stretched my arms, legs, and body to try how tight the rope is. Yup! Pretty tied up, but the awesome Prusia has a brilliant Idea!

"Come on West! Set me free! How about I treat you in the bar and buy you lots of cold beer for free!" I offered him with a smile on my face. My bruder's eyebrows twitched. Yeah, I know how to bribe and he can't decline the awesome beer! My bruder is in front of me with Japan by his side. Our clothes tatters, some cuts and bruises were adoring on our skin. I fight until the end. Sadly, I lose. At least I fight. Japan suddenly touches my bruder's shoulder while looking at him. My bruder look at him.

"You should not get tempted by the enemy's offer. Think about Italy's situation. We cannot let him suffer because we do this for our friend sake!" says Japan. Now he treated me as an enemy? Great. I look behind them and saw Italy...wait a minute. His not suffering at all! Italy is still daydreaming with his goofy smile while sitting on the chair. Suddenly, I heard my bruder's voice.

"I-I know..." replied Germany. I looked at him with a nervous look.

"C-come on! Let me free and have a nice peaceful chat." I said nervously. I was looking around trying to distract them. I have an awesome plan though. I really need to whistle with my fingers to do that and my companion will arrive immediately, if I do that. The two of them looked at me.

"Gomenasai, I cannot do that. Now, tell us whose the girl we needed." says Japan. Now, they started to interrogating me.

"If you don't answer, bruder. Punishment will awaits you." says Germany quite seriously. I know my unawesome bruder will do that. I gulped.

"Now...Let me think again" I said and laughed lamely. Think awesome Prussia. How should I...Oh, I'm stupid! I wanted to hit my head on the wall. Unluckily/luckily, I'm still tied up.

_'I think I should whistle while using my mouth. So whose awesome? Me, Yeah me!' _I thought and smirk. Japan and Germany saw my awesome smirk.

"Well? I already give you time, bruder. If you smirk, I know you remember something or think something stupid" says Germany.

"Hey!" I retorted. I know the window is close behind me. I wished I just jump outside the window earlier. Why I never think about that?

"Can you open the window behind me? I'm hot! Wait. I'm really hot." I said and grinned. You know how hot I am, right? My bruder just sighs. The two of them looked at each other and Japan nodded. As in on cue, Japan walk towards behind me and I heard the wind whisper. I already know it is open. I don't know how Japan and West communicate while looking each other. I think it was awesome though. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I know it's Japan. Perfect. When Japan was finally beside at Germany, I finally whistled. The two of them just look at me curiously. Suddenly, I heard my partner chirps and finally cuts the ropes immediately. Gilbird, my awesome companion, laid down on my awesome hair. The two of them were surprised. I carried the chair and throws at them to make more time, and then I ran very fast behind me .

"See you around sucker!" I said and I looked behind my back. I wished I never look behind me because they were coming faster than I thought. I looked in the front so that I can concentrate more.

"Don't let him escape!"

"Hai!"

I jumped outside the window. Luckily, it was on the first floor. I ran very fast and I looked behind me again. I saw them that how quite far I am. I feel bad at escaping and not helping my bruder. But hey! If you're stuck in my situation tied up by my sibling with his/her friend, you wanted to escape, right? So, I shouted.

"CALL HUNGARY!" And now, I'm finally free!

**__****Awesome Prussia PoV End~**

******Hetalia~**

**__****France PoV**

I took a sneak peak by the small crack of England's door. I saw him reading his weird books that has a dark cover with unknown language in front with small red letters. I frown.

'_Don't worry, Angleterre! I will cure you with my power of love! See my beautiful love unto you. My beautiful voice, and my beautiful face! You will see and hear me in 24 hours_!' I said inside my mind. At that, I burst the door quite open.

**__****Lovely France PoV End~**

******And now, England's PoV start~!**

I was reading with my spell book quite peaceful. No more stupid git France. Suddenly, someone opens my door quite loudly and I got startled by it. I looked who it is and I saw the Git I was talking about earlier.

"You bloody wanker! Knock on the door and asked my permission before you enter!" I shouted at him. Luckily, I don't sipping my tea. I still carried my spell book.

**__****England's PoV End~**

England looked at France with a death glare while France with a goofy face. France's aurora has flower with pink background floating in the air, while England has a dark aurora with lighting shooting out of his eyes while glaring at France.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my home!?" England shouted again. France looked at him and smirked.

"Don't worry, Angleterre~ I'll cure you with the power of my love!"replied France

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!?" said England. He was annoyed and creeping him out.

"I feel hurt what you say. Me, your worry-wart kind of a brother was quite worried about you! You never drink my full supply medicine I give you in your last birthday! You're quite sick. So, I, Your brother will cure you filled with my loving love love!" said France. England is totally freak out right now. And then, France walks one step in England's room. England suddenly stood up quickly.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me!" shouts England.

_'What's the bloody hell is wrong with him!?' _thought England. Suddenly, France pick out the medicine inside his pocket, and it was a pill.

"Come now, Your loving big brother France will cure you!" He said and wink at him. France took two steps while England took several step until he was near his window.

"Don't be scared, Angleterre. This is for your own good. I'll take good care of you, oui?" comforts France and winks at him again. England is scared right now. He was now shivering. And then, he stood up straight, try to compost himself, and look at him with a smirk.

"I have two things to say for you." said England. Inside his mind, he was quite scared shitless. He was trying to be a gentleman in the end though.

"And that is?" asked France, curious.

"I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with you and who gives you crazy Idea that I was sick, but not. You're a freaking psychopath, wine-freak, git, Idiot, a bloody wanker, and stay the bloody hell away from me!" said England calmly. At that, he opens his window and jump outside immediately. France was quite dumbfounded. He knows that a Nation can't die by jumping from the third floor. France shakes his head.

"You can't escape me, Angleterre. I will cure you no matter what because it's filled with my beauty of brotherly love." said France to no one. At that, he walks away and decided to use the exit instead. No way he will jump out the window.

_**To be continue~**_

**Writer: I think this is short? I'm gonna type it shorter from now on~ Please review~**


End file.
